Proud You Are My Son
by MissMcAbby
Summary: Shikamaru a un fils. Le fils de Shikamaru ressemble beaucoup à Shikamaru. Même un peu trop. Court OS tout mignon que j'avais envie d'écrire. ShikaTema en vue !


_Bonjour les loulous, voilà un petit drabble que j'avais envie d'écrire depuis un moment. Il faut avoir lu un chapitre précis dans Naruto... celui où la famille Nara déjeune un matin et que Shikamaru parle à son père. (comment s'auto-spoiler -')_

_J'espère que vous aimerez ! :)_

* * *

Un oiseau chantait.  
Shikamaru Nara faisait semblant de ne pas l'entendre, seulement parce qu'il n'avait absolument pas envie de se lever. D'habitude, il n'était déjà pas très enclin à se réveiller aux aurores, mais aujourd'hui, puisqu'il y avait mission, c'était pire que tout. Rien que l'idée d'aller s'épuiser à amener un rouleau à quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas le fatiguait.  
- PLEURNICHARD !  
Et la voix mélodieuse de sa femme qui l'appelait en bas. L'appeler, c'était un bien grand mot. Il aurait plutôt dit vociférer. Ou beugler. Ou hurler comme une hystérique. Quoiqu'il en soit, il devait être six heures quarante-deux du matin et il n'avait déjà plus de tympans. Comme à chaque réveil, il devait plus ressembler à une loutre qu'à un Jounin, les yeux dans le brouillard, ses cheveux noirs version chien chinois à crête, et étalé sur le lit d'une façon extrêmement élégante. "Quelle merveilleuse journée qui commence."  
- SHIKAMARU, SI TU NE TE LEVES PAS DANS LES CINQUANTE SEPT SECONDES QUI SUIVENT, TON FILS AURA DU PATE DE PARESSEUX AU DINER !  
La menace ultime.  
C'était inutile de lutter contre ce démon, et Shikamaru avait beau le savoir, il continuait à mettre en place des stratégies pour déjouer ces réveils galères. Peut-être lui administrer une décoction de plantes pour la faire dormir encore plus que lui... Impossible... L'envoyer se perdre dans la forêt des Nara... Elle connaissait trop bien le domaine à présent... L'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'elle se taise. Hm. S'il arrivait à trouver une faille.  
Il se leva lentement, le plus lentement possible, juste pour faire croire à son esprit qu'il dormait encore, ce qui était une semi-vérité. Il enfila un T-Shirt trop grand, restant juste en caleçon noir, et descendit en bâillant.

Temari esquissa un sourire machiavélique. Maintenant que son homme était descendu, elle allait pouvoir passer à la seconde partie de son plan d'attaque. Elle laissa Shikamaru entrer dans la cuisine - ce qu'il pouvait être craquant avec son petit air débraillé du matin... -, le laissa l'embrasser légèrement pour lui dire bonjour, et s'asseoir à la table. Elle se remit à préparer le petit déjeuner, surveillant du coin de l'oeil le moment fatidique. Il penchait dangereusement la tête, de plus en plus bas, et à l'instant précis où il se rendormait la face contre la table, elle hurla à pleins poumons.  
- SHIKAKO ! C'EST L'HEURE !  
Shikamaru se réveilla brusquement, se cogna sur son bol qu'il renversa, tétanisé de frayeur. Il crut qu'il n'avait plus d'oreilles, mais malheureusement pour lui, elles étaient encore bien accrochées, et le second cri que la jeune femme poussa fut encore plus douloureux que le premier.  
- Tu pourrais pas faire moins de bruit, femme galère ? marmonna Shikamaru en se frottant le visage, visiblement dépassé par les évènements.  
L'occasion était trop belle pour que Temari la laisse s'échapper, aussi brailla-t-elle encore un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sûre que l'héritier Nara se lève de lui-même le lendemain matin.

Enfin un jeune garçon de huit ans apparut à la porte de la cuisine. Mis à part peut-être le menton et le nez - d'après Ino, ce qui n'était pas non plus une preuve inébranlable - il s'agissait d'une copie conforme de Shikamaru à son âge. Les mêmes yeux, les mêmes cheveux coiffés en ananas, et surtout le même air lassé que son père, c'était son portrait craché. Chaque fois qu'il le regardait, Shikamaru avait l'impression de se regarder dans le miroir, vingt-cinq ans plus tôt.  
- Franchement, tous les deux, je vous jure ! Vous êtes incapables de vous tenir, on dirait ! Regardez-moi ces deux tas de chiffons ! Et on appelle ça des ninjas ! Non mais vraiment...  
Laissant Temari s'époumoner en même temps qu'elle rangeait ce qui traînait, Shikamaru regarda Shikako prendre place en face de lui, lui lança un regard amical pour le saluer, ce à quoi le petit garçon répondit par un sourire consterné. Il portait un haut en résille gris, comme celui que Shikamaru portait quand il était gosse. Les souvenirs affluèrent par vagues dans l'esprit du Jounin, qui commença à manger tranquillement, à l'instar de son fils.

Au bout d'un moment, la cloche de l'entrée tinta, et tandis que Temari allait ouvrir, le petit Shikako se pencha vers son père, complètement dépassé par le fait qu'il ne proteste pas.  
- Dis, papa ?  
- Hm ?  
- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as épousé maman ?  
Shikamaru eut un sourire pour lui-même. Il regarda les nuages par la fenêtre quelques instants, puis il se tourna vers le petit garçon et il répondit, une pointe de tendresse dans la voix :  
- Je crois que c'est parce que, quelquefois...  
Il ferma les yeux.  
- Elle a un sourire très doux.

* * *

_Nota: Je n'ai pas choisi le prénom Shikako, car il signifie "Enfant du cerf". *fière d'elle*_

_N'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça fait toujours plaisir et vous aurez droit à un bon pour un bisou de Kakashi. :)_


End file.
